


Horror movies and asthma attacks

by stupidragon



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Asthma Attacks, Eddie hates horror movies, Eddie is in love with Richie, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oneshot, Richie also doesn't know that, Richie doesn't know that, Sleepovers, horror movies, idk if I should keep writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidragon/pseuds/stupidragon
Summary: Richie loves horror movies and Eddie loves Richie





	Horror movies and asthma attacks

To put it simply, Eddie Kaspbrak was fucked. For the sake of his sanity the boy had decided to keep his distance from his former best friend, Richie. He couldn't stand looking at his friend's dumbass face anymore. Everything about it annoyed the shit out of him, his ridiculous coke bottle glasses, his stupid curls and that fucking smile that hardly ever left his face. But of course the taller boy had to invite him over to spend the weekend, and Eddie just couldn't bring himself to refuse. Oh god, was he screwed.

So there he was, standing awkwardly outside Riche's house, trying to gather up the courage to knock on the door and asking himself why the fuck did he had to develop a crush on his best friend who he knew would never love him back.

Knock Knock

"Coming" He heard Richie scream from inside the house "Hey Eds"

"Don't call me Eds" Eddie replied weakly "You know I hate that" He really didn't.

"Hungry?" Richie asked ignoring his friend's protest and already guiding the boy to the kitchen.

"Starving"

"I'll fix you something to eat, Eddie spaghetti"

Eddie rolled his eyes at the nickname "Wash your hands first, I don't know were they've been"

"Your mother didn't complain when they were all over her last night"

"You're so not funny, just make me some food"

"Sure thing, Eddie bear"

Jesus christ how many nicknames could the fucker come up for him in one fucking night?

"Richie..."

"Yes, Eds, my dear?" Richie said in a fake British accent, with his mouth already full.

"Why the fuck did you put Doritos on your sandwich?"

"You don't know what you're losing"

"You're gross" He said trying to hide a smile.

"You love me" Eddie didn't denied it.

"Wanna watch something?" Richie asked after both of them finished their sandwiches, putting their plates on the sink.

"Yeah, sure" At least if they were watching a movie Eddie could concentrate in something other than the ridiculous amount of love he felt for the boy. "What do you feel like watching?"

"Maybe 'The Shining'? It's one of my favorites"

"Okay" He said, trying to hide the panic in his voice, Eddie hated horror movies, he was really fucking scared of them, but it was Richie's favorite after all, so how could he deny it?

"Great! I'll grab the movie, you can just wait for me in the living room"

The boys ended up on the couch, sharing a blanket. They were sitting close to each other, so close Eddie could feel the warmth coming from Richie's body. He didn't knew if he loved it or hated it. He tried to watch the movie, he really did, but it was hard for him to concentrate when he was half lovesick and half absolutely terrified. When he wasn't daydreaming about the boy beside him, he was trying to anticipate every single scene of the movie so he wouldn't be so scared of it (the speculation actually made it worst). What he got from the movie was that there was a guy named Jack who was hired to take care of a mountain-isolated hotel during the winter, but that hotel was hunted (maybe? he wasn't so sure) and everything there was really fucked up. He also had a wife (Wendy) and a creepy kid (Danny) who could predict stuff (he also wasn't so sure about that, but he thought he got the general ideia). The movie didn't had that many gore horror scenes per see, but it was fucking tense, and Eddie was starting to panic. Suddenly, breathing became very hard, and he felt instant regret for throwing his inhaler away. Inside his head, he cursed his mother and her stupid gazebos. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down, taking deep breaths and counting to 10 while inhaling and exhaling. 

"Eds, are you okay?" Richie asked, taking his eyes of the television screen for the first time since they started watching the movie and putting a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Fuck" Eddie said, mostly to himself "Asthma attack" He informed his friend, he sounded quiet than he intended, and more desperate too.

"Shit" Richie snapped, sounding genuinely worried "Wait here, I'll come back in a minute" 

"No!" The asthmatic boy practically begged "Stay? Please" Smooth Eddie, real smooth.

Riche stopped to think for a second, he really didn't want to leave Eds alone, specially when he was panting and scared, but he needed to get to his bedroom to get the extra inhaler he kept for him - Just in case, ya know.

"Okay then you're coming with me" 

"Wh-" But before he could finish his question, Richie picked him up and carried him to the bedroom. Eddie threw his arms around him, breathing into his neck. This would've been nice if he wasn't fucking dying.

"Here" Richie said, handing him the inhaler. 

"Thanks" He said quietly, he hated when Richie saw him like this, he didn't want to worry him, it made him feel like a burden "Since when do you have that?" 

"I don't know, I got it a few years ago, I thought you might need it someday" They looked fondly at each other for a few seconds, staying in comfortable silence "...Specially when you discover the things I've been doing with your mother" 

"Ugh, you had to ruin the moment, didn't you dickhead?" 

"Were we having a moment, Eds?" Richie asked with a mischievous smile

"Fuck off asshole" He replied, smiling too.

The boys went back to the couch and continued watching the movie, but this time Richie's arms were around him, and Eddie's head was resting on the taller boy's shoulder, and suddenly he didn't felt scared anymore (ok, maybe just a little bit). 

"Opinions?" Asked Richie excitedly, when the movie ended and the credits started rolling.

Eddie stopped to think for a second, trying to think of an answer without admitting he was scared shitless.

"Jack kind of reminds me of Henry Bowers" He said simply, making Richie snort.

"You're so right, he's just like him but without the fucking mullet" He said between giggles. Eddie loved hearing him laugh, it was his favorite sound, specially when he was the one who caused it, it made him feel weirdly proud of himself.

As the hours passed the boys talked about everything you could possibly imagine. The subject went from roasting Henry Bowers to the probability of a zombie apocalipse. From their friends to alien band names. From food to, well, to roasting Henry Bowers again. The night was filled with laughter, dancing, singing, talking, eating more of that gross dorito sandwich and simply enjoying each others company. Sometime between 4 AM and dawn, the boys felt asleep peacefully, tangled together on Richie's couch, both of them having sweet dreams they wouldn't remember in the mourning. Eddie smiled in his sleep - the best night of sleep he had in a while - he would face a million horror movies and asthma attacks for nights like this.

**Author's Note:**

> So...I hope this wasn't that bad??  
> This is actually the first fanfiction I've ever wrote and English is not my first language so I'm sorry if there's any mistakes (please call me out if there is).  
> I don't really know if this is good or not but I actually had a lot of fun writing it, so thanks for reading it and I truly hope you like it.  
> Bye,   
> Ems


End file.
